Talk:Vengeance: Men Among Us/@comment-32719769-20171117212730
I'm liking the direction of this so far. If I could just ask a few things... -Vicki Vale isn't as synonymous a love interest to Batman as Lois is to Superman (I mean, rules are different, alternate universes and all, but in terms of general familiarity it's not as powerful). Catwoman might be a more potent victim in all of this and might shake up the outline of the story, especially since she's one of the One Earth heroes who arrive. -Speaking of which, is there any reason why there are two ''Green Lanterns among the Prime Earth heroes (Lists Green Lantern ''and Guy Gardner, so I'm guessing the first one is meant to be Hal) and no Green Arrow? -Any reason why Shazam doesn't appear, or did he already die in the prequel series? On a related note, it feels as though the Teen Titans have merged with the pro-Regime Justice Leaguers. Am I off on that? -Interesting choice to have Joker be good in this setting, who apparently "never indulged in criminal activities" period. What's your idea of what a virtuous Joker might be? Off the top of my head, there was the Red Hood version who appeared in an episode of Batman: The Brave & The Bold ''(https://goo.gl/9khwJ1), as well as the ongoing ''Batman: White Knight ''series. If you're going with the closest possible equivalent to Lex Luthor, I would personally argue that Ra's al Ghul would be a more suitable candidate. Being his potential father-in-law and benefactor, it would make his betrayal feel even more personal. Additionally, the idea that there could be a version of Ra's who was never evil and still lived his life more or less the same is feasably more plausible than Joker. I do like the idea of Joker being this benevolent family man, though. -Any reason why Mr. Freeze of all people is standing in for Deathstroke? In terms of suitable mercenary types who wouldn't stand with an authoritarian Regime, I would argue that Red Hood would be a more suitable candidate. With Batman being High Councillor, and Nightwing being the Cyborg stand-in forced to work alongide him, Jason would have more investment in the story as well (Speaking of which, is there a story as to where Batgirl is, or is she dead already?). Mr. Freeze could be a good Premier Skin for Icicle, though. -Uh...did you mean to say "Luthor ''Corporation?" Power Girl killed Supergirl? Damn, that's cold. I should point out, Karen wouldn't "stop being Clark's cousin" after that, largely because she hails from an alternate world anyway, so she's not even really related to'' this'' Clark in the first place (Anohther side-question: Is Superboy out of the picture?). -I don't know so much about Bane being the stand-in for Doomsday. I certainly get it, in terms of equivalency, as both of them first appeared as respective antagonists of Batman and Superman around the same time, but in terms of power-level, Bane is woefully outmatched. Unless over the years Regime Batman has pumped Bane with enough Venom that he's on par with Juggernaut, I wouldn't see why he would deploy him as a last-resort living weapon like Superman does with Doomsday at the end of Injustice. Clayface, Killer Croc, or even Man-Bat could work as well. Please don't take my notes too harshly, as I really like the ideas and the selected characters (Especially Hawkman, Captain Atom, and Morgan le Fey. Speaking of which, are you planning for Zatanna to be the Raven stand-in?). Feel free to accept or turn away any of my points, and I'm looking forward to the rest of it.